


Breathe

by Perihelions



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Fear of Death, M/M, Stucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 08:34:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1462744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perihelions/pseuds/Perihelions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the last helicarrier crashes down, the Winter Soldier realises that Captain America had been his friend all along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe

_“I know him.”_

The Winter Soldier woke up with a jolt, covered in sweat and dirt and blood. Where was he? He took in his surroundings. Everything was so blurry that he had to take a moment. He was crashing down, being carried to death in a helicarrier. His heart rate was going up like crazy. He was breathing heavily. _Control yourself. You get 5 seconds to recover._

_1…Steve. His name is Steve. Steve Rogers. Captain America._

_2… My best friend. Even when I had nothing, I had Steve._

Bucky sucked in a deep breath of air, his breathing ragged. It was all coming back to him now. He looked down, Steve was falling fast. He closed his eyes.

_3…”You look taller.”_

_4… “I’m with you til the end of the line, pal.”_

_5…I need to save him._

He had only one mission now. He stood up with a renewed power and feeling stronger than before, he leapt of the edge. He formed his body to a diving position, his heart racing, pumping with adrenaline.

The water stung his eyes. The impact of the crash had caused him to lose his breath already. He saw Steve under him, sinking to a dark place which wasn’t meant for him. _He is my mission._ He kept repeating it in his head. He grabbed his old friend by the hand and got him up.

Bucky dragged the other man out of the water. He began to panic. _He isn’t breathing, he isn’t breathing_. He dragged him to the riverbank, set his fists on the man’s heart and started pumping. He had to breathe. He had to live. _He is my mission._

He let out a frustrating growl. “Goddamnit, Steve!” he kept performing CPR. “Don’t let me down now! Now is not the time!” He screamed to the lifeless man. His heart was trying to leap out of his body, and he was nothing but panic. He brought his mouth to Steve’s and breathed air into his lungs. Again and again and again. He brought his fists back to Steve’s chest, and started pumping his heart again. “Please Steve, please.” He pleaded. He couldn’t lose him now. He had to fulfill his mission. _He is my mission._ Bucky brought his mouth to the Captain’s mouth one more time.

He was losing all hope. His cheeks were stained with dirt and blood and tears. And just as he was about to give up, give up on his hopeless mission, Steve opened his eyes.

“You look taller”, the blonde said in a ragged voice. “You fucking bastard”, Bucky said, breathing heavily, as he moved closer to the other man, bringing his lips to Steve’s again, but now to kiss him instead.


End file.
